Frostbitten
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: De como la inseguridad puede congelarte en un estado de perdida total. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks, la obra es sin fines de lucro.

Creditos a su correspondiente autora por la imagen de la portada.

.

" **Frostbitten"**

.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ese ardor amargo no se había instalado en su corazón? Mucho, según recordaba. Pero el olvido es tan o más incierto, como el futuro, futuro que se le alejaba a pasos rápidos, moviendo sus caderas ¿intencionalmente? No lo sabía, pero si sabia que estaba enojada hasta el punto de ni siquiera voltearlo a ver cuando su cuerpo se estampo contra la tierra.

Recapitulando, ese día el amanecer en Berk tenía un tenue aire helado, estaban en verano, pero verdaderamente el verano no existe en la isla.

Cuando despertó por los maullidos de su gato negro, Toothless, que se había quedado enredado en uno de los tantos cables de sus herramientas para armar sus robots, supo que sería un día turbulento ya que su gato era de lo más perezoso en las mañanas como para levantarse al menos.

Luego, después de haberse prácticamente calcinado en la ducha, gracias a Toothless, bajo a desayunar con su padres que sorpresivamente se habían marchado temprano dejándole un desayuno pero que él al levantarse tarde, no lo culpen era domingo, se había enfriado.

Con resignación se preparó un café y subió a su habitación a pasar el tiempo.

Últimamente se sentía solo, su linda novia estaba entrenando todos los días para un campeonato de voleibol de su elitista instituto, después de todo, en Berk abundaban las familias ricas, era como la isla de los acaudalados, solo mírenlo a él era el hijo del alcalde.

Y no lo malentiendan, él no era un monopolizador hacia su novia, amaba ver como su carácter flameante relucía al golpear el balón o de como sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo tono rosa por el esfuerzo, solo que al ser ella de la rama deportiva y él de la rama tecnológica de su institución sus horarios no congeniaban y sus edificios estaban a muchos metros de distancia, por tal motivo se sentía abandonado la mayor parte de la semana, excepto los fines de semanas.

Ya sea ella o él se enclaustraban en la casa del otro para pasar todo el fin de semana juntos.

Pero hoy no fue así, estaba solo, en un domingo frio, sin el calor de los suaves brazos de Astrid, vaya que era miserable.

Al pasar la mañana, consideró ir a su instituto a buscar a la rubia, se estaba volviendo loco, no la había besado desde el domingo pasado y no es que fuera un joven hormonal descontrolado, pero a sus dieciocho años tenía necesidades afectivas.

Y los suaves y carnosos labios de Astrid eran todo un emisor de afecto.

Así que subiendo a Mazda color cromo arranco partiendo hacia el instituto.

Solo iría a buscarla para almorzar cuando terminara de entrenar, no era nada fuera de lo común, no había razón para ese cosquilleo nervioso en la boca de su estómago.

" _Oh, que iluso había sido"_

Trágicamente, al bajar de su auto, un disco de hockey se había impactado contra su rodilla izquierda haciendo temblar su pierna entera, bueno, no es como si tuviera una pierna entera, gracias a un accidente había perdido parte de ella pero eso no evitaba que su muñón doliera como si la pierna siguiera ahí.

Los chicos del equipo corrieron rápido en su ayuda, al se él tan popular, apuesto e inteligente, era tanto apreciado como odiado por muchos, _sin olvidar que tenia a la chica más hermosa y ardiente del lugar,_ así que pudo ver a su agresor con una sonrisa socarrona hacia él.

" _Estúpido Snotlout"_ había pensado, no quería más problemas, además de que cuando su incompleta pierna comenzaba a doler, se ponía de muy mal humor.

Alejo con una mirada cordial pero fría a los del equipo y cojeando lo mas dignamente posible, se dirigió al gimnasio con mala cara.

Cuando vio el brillo inconfundible de la rubia cabellera de su novia, sonrió con alivio, verla lo hacía sentirse mejor. Se sentó en una de las banquetas observando la practica y como ella en su medio dictaba órdenes aquí y allá, tenia tanto liderazgo, no por nada era la capitana y presidenta de la rama deportiva.

El entrenamiento dio por finalizado cuando la hora del almuerzo llego, después de eso estaban libres, tal vez debería llevarla a pasear, extrañamente en esas escasas horas él ya tenia una cantidad de estrés bastante irritante acumulada.

" _Maldita pierna y maldito clima frio"_

Cuando la rubia se dirigía a la salida lo vio sentado y corrió emocionada, vamos que había extrañado tanto al castaño, de un brinco se sentó en sus piernas y acerco su cabeza con intensión de besarlo ocasionando que de la sorpresa Hiccup lanzara su cabeza hacia atrás, donde inevitablemente golpeo su nuca y parte de su cabeza con la banqueta trasera.

Aturdió y adolorido, de su cabeza y de su pierna, formo una mueca de desagrado total, que la rubia interpreto hacia ella pero decidió ignorar, si se había golpeado fuerte después de todo.

–¡Oh Hiccup! ¿estás bien? ¿me escuchas? ¿puedes ver bien?– dijo con cara preocupada poniendo dos dedos frente a él.

–Estoy bien Astrid, solo fue un golpe.– mintió, se sentía terrible, pero debía controlarse, no le gustaba preocupar a la rubia.

–¿Seguro?, si fue un golpe fuerte, lo siento– dijo apenada.

–No te preocupes, esta bien– forzó una sonrisa y le beso la punta de la nariz.

–¿Y qué te trae por el área deportista, presidente del área tecnológica?– pregunto mientras de ponía de pie y acomodaba su uniforme celeste, porque si, su elitista instituto tenia colores para cada área, la deportista era de color celeste o azul, la tecnológica era verde, la artística era roja, la de ciencias gris, etcétera, etcétera.

–¡No nos hemos visto en semanas! Quería invitarte a comer.– dijo con gesto exagerado

–Solo fueron unos cuantos días, no exageres– rio mientras decencia al piso encerado notando como el castaño no se movía de su posición con la mirada perdida –¿Hiccup?– se acercó y este salió de su aturdimiento con una mueca tratando de levantarse, fallando en el proceso cayendo sentado de nuevo mientras sostenía su pierna sutilmente, pero la rubia lo capto rápidamente y fue en su auxilio.

–¿Te duele? ¿te golpeaste?– dijo con cara preocupada mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de él, oh ella lo conocía tan bien, sabia que no le dolía a menos de que estuvieran en invierno o se golpeará, siete años de congeniar y dos de ser pareja no pasaban en vano, si por que antes de los pasados nueve años, ellos se odiaban a muerte, ironías del destino.

–Me golpeé.– contesto con irritación, no porque se conocieran mejor que la palma de su mano quería decir que el estuviera cómodo con mostrarle sus defectos y debilidades a su novia, aunque la amará con su alma, quería que siempre lo viera como el roble irrompible que debía ser para ella.

–Entiendo babe, tal vez debamos ir a tu casa y atenderte.– dijo con cautela sabiendo lo irritado que se ponía el castaño con el tema.

–¡No no no! ¡Para nada Astrid! Iremos a almorzar y después al parque o algo así.– dijo poniéndose en pie rápidamente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no trastabillar.

Astrid sonrió con orgullo, sabia que él nunca dejaría un de estar con ella por sus dolencias, pero eso la preocupaba.

–Esta bien entonces, pero porque no mejor compramos comida para llevar y vamos a tu casa, no traje un cambio de ropa y no quiero andar por ahí con el uniforme.– contestó ingeniosamente, las mentiras eran permitidas si eran para el bien de otros.

–¿estas segura? No quero preocupar a tus padres si te quedas en mi casa hasta mañana– dijo con una ceja alzada.

–Yo no dije que me quedaría a dormir querido.– con una sonrisa divertida puso sus brazos en jarras mientras lo miraba.

–Lo supuse, claro esta.– dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella y plantaba su metro setenta y tres contra el metro sesenta de ella, agachándose para al fin besar esos dulces labios de sabor a gloria mientras tomaba sus hombros como control, era consciente de que el grupo de féminas del equipo los observaba a la distancia.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras devoraban la boca del otro hasta que un carraspeo se escucho con eco haciendo que se separaran renuentes.

–Lamento interrumpir su demostración chicos pero ya voy a cerras el gimnasio.– dijo el entrenador Gobber, amigo muy allegado de la familia de ellos, por ende amigo de ellos también.

–Lo siento Gobber, ya nos vamos– dijo Astrid mientras tomaba su bolsa y salía de la mano del castaño.

–Te veo mañana temprano Hofferson, Hiccup, muchacho salúdame a tus padres.– dijo mientras les dirigía una mirada paternal a la pareja.

–¡Claro!– se despidió con un gesto mientras salía del lugar.

Caminaba por el estacionamiento cojeando débilmente mientras la rubia se aferraba a su brazo.

–El clima esta muy frio.– dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la chaqueta del castaño y formaba un halo de vapor con su aliento –Trajiste tu auto ¿verdad? Me dolerá el cuerpo por el cambio de temperatura.–

–Si lo he traído, ¿pero cómo llegaste en la mañana?– dijo refiriéndose a que ella no había venido en su auto.

–No hacia tanto frio en la mañana así que camine.– movió sus hombros restándole importancia.

Luego de haber subido al auto y transitando unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al restaurante mas cercano, Hiccup comenzó a resentir el movimiento de su pierna, que a estas alturas suponía que estaba roja y palpitante.

Astrid notando lo callado y serio que estaba decidió enfrentarlo. Sabia que el castaño se enfrascaba cuando su orgullo podía verse herido.

–Dime Hiccup, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará para que dejes la indiferencia sobre tu pierna? Al menos hacia mí, se supone que estamos para apoyarnos.– lo encaro luego de unos minutos.

–No estoy siendo indiferente Astrid, es algo que ya pasará.– afirmo con seriedad mientras estacionaba el auto en el garaje de la casa. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

–No soy estúpida, sé que te duele y que no quieres decírmelo.– se planto a un lado de la puerta principal de la casa Haddock.

–Bueno, entonces si ya lo sabes no hay razón para preguntar ¿no?.– y antes de asimilarlo sus palabras ya habían salido al aire.

" _Mierda"_

El célebre carácter de la rubia era conocido por toda la isla y este se mostraba peligrosamente en el brillo de sus ojos.

–Si la hay Hiccup, me preocupo por ti.– él vio su enojo mermar para dar paso a otra emoción que interpreto como compasión.

Y ese sentimiento tan amargo se alojo cómodamente en su pecho, había tenido demasiadas miradas de compasión en los tiempos de su accidente, había tenido tantas miradas de compasión cuando su cuerpo no fue capaz de asimilar su perdida y tuvo un colapso, había tenido miradas compasivas de todos menos de ella, ella siempre lo veía con orgullo incluso ella misma se lo comento:

" _Me pareces la persona más valiente y fuerte, yo en tu lugar estuviera tan destruida"_

Y en ese momento lo estaba, consideraba seriamente el suicidio pues estaba harto, pero esa niña pequeña y de trenzas rubias había hecho que sus ganas de vivir se elevaran como espuma, a pesar de odiarla por ser su rival en todo fue la única en tratarlo diferente.

Pero esa tarde helada estaba pasando lo que más temía y él no supo como controlarse. Exploto.

–Escucha Astrid, no necesito que vengas a compadecerte de mi y mis tragedias, soy bastante grande e independiente para solucionar mis problemas, así que te voy a pedir que saques esas ganas estúpidas de ayudarme de tu mente, de igual manera ¡que mas da! Si mi maldita pierna se infecta y me mata, no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer aquí.

Mentalmente se estaba dando de topes contra las paredes, estaba enojado y en esos momentos su mente y su boca parecían estar desconectados.

Y todo paso muy rápido, sintió un ardor en su mejilla.

Astrid lo había abofeteado.

Y eso lo hizo regresar y alejar la bruma de su mente.

Y entonces la vio, roja por el clima y la rabia que debía estar sintiendo, llorando con el ceño fruncido pero viéndolo fríamente.

–Eres un estúpido.– susurró.

–Astrid…– atónito, no alcanzo a nada mas que pronunciar su nombre.

–No quiero gritarte, sé que estas irritado y que realmente no eres tú quien habla… Pero escúchame bien, haz pasado por mucho y lo entiendo, pero es egoísta que siquiera llegues a pensar esas cosas a estas alturas de la vida pero si verdaderamente crees eso, no me busques en los siguientes días y yo asumiré que ya no estas en este mundo y me importará menos que la nada… Adiós Hiccup.–

Y quizás fue el estrés de Astrid que hablaba o quizás, pero él se había dado cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

Y eso lo asusto, pero no se movió ni dijo nada mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella dio media vuelta mientras caminaba hacia la calle y fue ahí donde el castaño reacciono al ver a su estrella alejarse, quizás para siempre.

Dio un paso al frente pero su pierna flaqueo dolorosamente provocando que se cayera al pasto de su patio.

–¡Astrid! ¡Astrid espera!.– con la voz al borde del llanto rogo en un suplico ahogado por su atención siendo ignorado completamente.

Yerto y pálido como nunca, observó como la silueta desaparecía al doblar la esquina y el solo se quedaba ahí, llorando.

Se puso a gatas y se arrastró hacia la puerta para entrar a su casa, estaba tan fría y silenciosa como la había dejado quizás hasta más. Se apoyo contra la puerta y dejo caer su cabeza contra ella llorando como un niño.

" _Soy tan patético"_

¿Qué haría ahora? Su razón de ser se había marchado y todo era su culpa. Se sentía miserable.

Tenia que arreglar las cosas, pero ni siquiera podía repararse él mismo, no merecía tener a Astrid, ella era luz como una estrella y él tenía un lado capaz de opacar su brillo totalmente. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, buenas y malas por igual y por todos los dioses la amaba tanto que sentir que ella podía olvidarlo le dolía más que su pierna.

Lloró muchas horas después, hundido en su pena, fue hasta que Stoick regreso y vio al joven hecho un ovillo tirado en la entrada con la pierna sangrando que se dio cuenta de su grave situación y que verdaderamente su vida estaba en peligro. No se dejaría morir, tenía que vivir por ella y brillar por y para ella.

Junto a su padre fueron al hospital donde lo estabilizaron y dejándolo internado como medida de seguridad se dio tiempo de reflexionar.

Casi pierde otra parte de su pierna por su estupidez, logró preocupar a sus padres tanto que su mamá tuvo un colapso nervioso y estaba en el cuarto contiguo a él y por último pero no menos importante, había perdido a Astrid, su Astrid, su novia, su futura esposa, su estrella, su pilar y su guía. Había pasado dos días en cuidados intensivos y dos días mas dormido, estaba perdido, seguramente ella lo estaría odiando y olvidándose de él.

Escuchaba su nombre en sus sueños probablemente se estaba volviendo loco.

Dos días después fue dado de alta y rápidamente fue a casa de la rubia, seguramente todo el pueblo sabia de su intervención y por eso lo miraban con morbo por saber si aun tenia su pierna pero eso le pudo importar menos, cuando llego a la casa de Astrid su madre lo recibió.

–Hiccup hijo, sé que estas aquí buscándola pero ella partió hoy a Canadá, como ganaron el campeonato tenían que ir a las internacionales y no volverá dentro de un mes, lo siento.–

–Lo comprendo señora, gracias.– fingió su mejor sonrisa pero no fue posible, estaba destrozado.

–Ustedes se aman mucho, estoy segura de que se arreglaran.– le sonrió maternalmente mientras lo abrasaba despidiéndose e ingresaba a su casa. Sabía que ambos estaban sufriendo, su hija había estado tan deprimida los últimos días que lo único que ella pudo hacer fue estar junto a ella.

Hiccup camino en dirección a su casa, con la mirada baja. Se sentía sin salida, podía viajar a Canadá y buscarla pero los doctores se lo habían prohibido así que estaba atrapado en la isla.

 _Esperaría por ser perdonado, quizás nunca lo seria, su estrella se había marchado para tomarse la píldora amarga*, esa sensación de haber quedado destrozado y bueno, es a causa de una lección aprendida…*_

Y no podía hacer mas que sentirse congelado en el espacio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, no es mi primer trabajo, pero si el primero donde me propongo a avanzar en este medio, me encanta escribir pero la vida da tantas vueltas que se me hace imposible.

Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no me odien por ese final, quizás haga un final de esto, pero no lo sé, creo que dependerá de la aceptación de esto.

 _ **Píldora amarga:**_ no quería que esto se malinterpretase como que se suicido o algo así, es solo un pequeño tinte que use para referirme al olvido.

 _ **[Esperaría por…]:**_ Si alguien descubre de que canción es ese pequeño fragmento, se gana mi amor, porque es lo único que les puedo ofrecer :D y depende de la aceptación, poder elegir el final de este fic.

Sin más que decir me despido y disculpen por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me paso, si encuentran una estaré muy agradecida si me la hacen saber.

¡Saludos a todos!

 _ **ALGRAYHO**_


End file.
